The present invention relates to the field of electronic calendaring, and more specifically, storing events from a printed source in an electronic calendar.
With the proliferation of mobile personal computing devices such as smartphones and tablets that can be integrated with a person's information from other devices' desktop applications or remote web applications, society has turned more and more to electronic calendaring as a main method for keeping track of tasks and events. However, entering events from a printed source into an electronic calendar is time consuming and prone to human error. Information associated with events can be the time and date of the event as well as the location and, in some circumstances, an RSVP method and address or an event contact and contact address (for example, phone number, email address, mailing address, web address, IM, FACEBOOK, TWITTER, etc.).
Oftentimes, events on a printed source are posted to a bulletin board, a window display, or the like, and a bypasser may not have the time to stop and copy down all of the pertinent information. In other instances, events may be announced on flyers that are disseminated, invitations such as “save the dates” arriving in mailboxes or stuck under a car's windshield wiper, printed in magazines or newspapers, and the like. This requires an individual to keep the paper copies of the event notifications until he or she has had time to enter the event details into his or her electronic calendar or, if the paper source is not able to be collected by individuals (e.g., a publically posted calendar), requires an individual to immediately take the time to take down the information or return at a later time to do so. Both of these circumstances may lead to individuals forgetting about or overlooking an as of yet un-entered event.